Could she love a demon?
by 2the1
Summary: Sesshomaru was falling more in love. Those eyes. They were beautiful. That hair. so long and smooth. That scent. Like cherry blossoms. Kami? What was he supposed to do? No flames!


Sesshomaru's p.o.v.

Yes he was a demon. Yet mostly people didn't like the demons in modern times. It was humans that ruled. The schools were seperated. One for the demons, One for the humans. But the priestess Kaede gave Sesshomaru a drink that would allow him to be known as a human to both demon and human. She told him that the girl he fell in love with would have to make the hard desision. Sesshomaru didn't get what she said s ignored it. So he went to shikon no tama highschool. He fell in love with the most popular girl there. Her name was Kagome Higurashi. She was the most powerful miko in the entire school. She had black wavy hair and brown eyes that would make you melt.

Sesshomaru was starting to fall more in love with her. Those eyes. Big and choclately. That hair. Wavy and smooth. And her scent. Like cherry blossoms. He loved her but she couldn't love him back. Sure, many girls liked him since they thought he was human. But not her...She was so in love with Hojo. They were only friends. Sesshomaru entered the school and went straight to his lockers to see Kagome. She smiled at him which made his heart beat faster. " Hey sesshie! Want to hang out after school?" Sesshomaru looked at her. "why do you want me to come over? What about Hojo? Doesn't he have plans with you?" Sesshomaru knew he was asking too many questions but he couldn't help it.

Kagome looked concerned. "Sesshomaru are you okay? Your acting strange" Sesshomaru shook his head. "I'm fine. I'll go to...your house? Or how do you want to do this?" Kagome smiled. "Thats great my house will be fine." Then she walked to class. Afterschool, they went to Kagome's house. Sesshomaru sighed. "So...what did you want to do." Kagome smiled. "well...I was hoping we could talk." Sessshomaru panicked. What could she want to talk about? " Okay" He said shakily. They sat on the couch and stayed their in silence for awhile until Kagome broke the silence. "Sesshomaru, I know your hiding something from me. You don't have people over at night. You always get defensive when people talk about demons. And You throw up everytime you eat vegatables.

Sesshomaru sighed. He knew this would come out sooner or later. "Well, Kagome look." He took out a drink that would turn him into his formal self. He drank it and his black hair turned silver and longer. His eyes turned amber. He grew claws. His forehead bared a cresent moon and two purple strikes on each cheeks. Last, his tail came out. He heard Kagome gasped but couldn't look at her. He knew she would reject him now. When he turned look at her he found her lips on his. It was a chaste kiss that when was finished he had to ask. "why?" Kagome looked deep into his eyes. "Because Sesshomaru, I like you no matter what. I only went out with Hojo because I had to get my mind off of you. I knew you were hiding your true self so I couldn't be with someone who didn't show their real self. But I got tired of waiting and so I broke up with Hojo yesterday and hoped I could get you to tell me."

Sesshomaru was shocked. But he recovered and kissed kagome with hunger and passion. His heart was beating fast and he couldn't stop kissing her. Kagome broke the kiss and started undoing the buttons to his shirt. Once she got it off they continued kissing. Kagome started to take off her shirt and Sesshomaru helped. Then she got her bra off too. Sesshomaru picked kagome and laid her on her bed. He began to lick her breast which caused kagome to moan. After he finished with that one he went on to the the other. Then Kagome rolled over so she was on top. She slowly went down and started to unzip his pants and got his boxers off. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome. "W-what are you doing." Kagome grinned but didn't say anything. She began to put the tip of his manhood in her mouth. He couldn't say anything. She then put all in her mouth and began to suck. Sesshomaru moaned and everytime she sucked harder, he moaned louder. Why was he getting what he wanted? This felt so good he didn't believe he deserved it. Never had he felt so happy. His mother died when he was 8 and his father died after his second son, Inuyasha. After that, everything went downhill. But now the thing that was happening was so great he couldn't believe it.

After she was finished he flipped her on her backside and asked if she was ready. She nodded. He thrust into her and heard her cry out in pain. " Kagome? You were a virgian? How come you didn't tell me?" He asked. She stopped crying after a few minutes. " Becuase I didn't want you to know and I wanted you to be my first. Sesshomaru was overjoyed. He began to move in her slowly at first then picked up the pace. They began to move as one both kissing several times overwhelmed with pleasure. Sesshomaru felt kagome orgasm and pumped harder into her. They both reached there peak and kagome collapsed beside and layed her head on his chest. " I love you" She whispered. Sesshomaru knew then that this vixen next to him would keep him happy forever. He lowered himself to kagome's neck and marked her as his mate. Kagome soon fell asleep but Sesshomaru couldn't so he stayed up and watched her.

At a nearby Shrine, the priestess Kaede sensed that Sesshomaru finally got his mate. Kikyo came up right behind her. " Do you really think Kagome will have to choose between Sesshomaru or her status as a human?" Kaede lauged. " That I would have to say will not be the hardest decision.

* * *

A/N Omg. Your probably thinking...What does that mean? What was Kagome's hard desicion? don't worry I'm writting a sequel.

Disclaimer: Do not Own Inuyasha. Its as simple as that.


End file.
